Momentos de paz
by PolinSeneka
Summary: Luego del termino de la guerra las cosas parecen ir bien, pero no todo en la vida de Sakura es como cabría esperar.. Quién dijo que la paz es mejor que la guerra? Sakura seguro que no.. un pequeño ShikaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Shika Saku

Shika Saku

Romantico

Había llegado el fin de la guerra. Habían ganado y por fin iban a poder celebrar en paz. Akatsuki se había desintegrado y los únicos miembros que quedaban con vida eran Pein y Konan, quienes decidieron pagar sus crímenes… No por ellos, sino por el pequeño hijo que venía en camino, deseaban darle un futuro, o eso fue lo que dijeron en la última batalla… Aún se me eriza la piel al pensar en ese momento.

/Flash Back/

-Pein!!! –grito Konan al ser herida de gravedad por Naruto, quien acababa de realizar un Rasengan que impacto de lleno en la chica.

-Konan!!! –Al momento de ver a su esposa caer el muchacho dejo su batalla contra Kakashi y corrió junto a ella. –Mi amor, ya estoy acá!! Deja que te cure!!

Yo miraba desde lejos, sabía que a Pein no le quedaba una reserva de chakra muy grande y la herida de Konan era profunda. Ya era imposible que él la salvara. Así que mire a mi maestra a los ojos y le pedí su permiso.

Tsunade suspiró- Hazlo Sakura, no me gusta ver a la gente morir.

Así que corrí hacia la pareja tendida en el barro. No tenía mucho tiempo y la tarea era muy peligrosa…

-Déjame a mí. –Le dije a Pein. Él me miro sorprendido.- No te queda reserva de chakra, es imposible que la salves déjame a mí.

Simplemente asintió y se hizo a un lado. Lentamente las batallas a nuestro alrededor se fueron deteniendo. Tsunade, Shizune e Ino aprovecharon estos momentos para curar a los heridos de nuestro bando y a una mirada de Tsunade fueron hacia los Akatsukis y curaron sus heridas, todos las miraron asombrados igual que me miraban a mi.

Yo por mi parte trataba por medio de chakra de cerrar los tejidos dañados. Era una tarea sumamente difícil y muy agotadora, pero lentamente logre mi propósito. A simple vista la herida no cicatrizaba, pero con mi chakra sentía el cierre de las arterias y a los músculos uniéndose poco a poco. Me llevó alrededor de media hora y casi el total de mi chakra, pero cuando termine lo único que quedaba de la herida del Rasengan era un pequeño círculo en el abdomen de Konan.

-Hice todo lo que puedo, deberá estar en reposo por los próximos ocho meses, pero ambos estarán bien. –Dije suspirando y mientras me secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Ambos? –Pein me miro asombrado.

Lo mire por primera vez desde que había empezado el jutsu de curación, mantenía a Konan contra su cuerpo, ella estaba desmayada desde que empecé a curarla.

-Si, ambos. Esta embarazada de un mes, aproximadamente. No te preocupes, estarán bien. -Afirmé mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Arigatou, Sakura-san. –Dijo inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto. –Estaré en deuda con usted el resto de mi vida.

Yo solo sonreí y me pare para ir a ayudar a los demás heridos. Poco a poco todos fuimos recuperando fuerzas. Lo triste fue saber que de los Akatsukis no se había salvado nadie más que Konan y Pein, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo realizado por nosotras. Aún así fueron menos los muertos de lo esperado, al fin y al cabo de nuestro bando no murió nadie, solo Shikamaru estaba en real peligro, pues luego de enfrentarse a Kakuzu se desmayó y hasta el momento no parecía mejorar.

Un rato antes de armar las carpas y las fogatas para pasar la noche se me acercaron Pein y Konan, la última en brazos de su pareja.

-¡Sakura-san! ¿Cómo podremos agradecerte lo que hoy hiciste por nosotros? –Dijo Pein mirándome seriamente a los ojos y, para ser sincera, intimidándome un tanto.

-¡No es necesario que hagan nada por mi! Yo lo simplemente no podía ver a otra persona morir. –Dije mirando hacía el cielo, recordando el pasado y a su vez luchando por olvidarlo.

-Muy bien. No haremos nada por ti. Pero siempre podrás buscarnos en caso de que nos necesites. ¿Entendido? -Quizás Konan no fuera tan fuerte como su marido pero su mirada era mucho más penetrante que la de él. Aún cuando iba acompañada de una sonrisa sincera.

-Hai, Konan-san. Y díganme Sakura, no me gustan las formalidades. –Dije poniendo cara de disgusto.

-Hai, pero lo mismo va para ti, no más "san" a ninguno de los dos, Saku-chan. –Pein me sonrió luego de llamarme por mi nuevo apodo y yo sólo atine a sonrojarme…

-Hai.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a hablar con la Hokage. ¡¡Adiós, Saku-chan!! –Se despidieron antes de irse.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Luego de eso solo fue necesario que el ex-líder de Akatsuki jurara fidelidad a la Hoja para que fuera admitido dentro de las filas de Shinobis. Aunque con la condición de que vivirían fuera de la aldea y no podrían usar ninguna técnica ninja durante un par de años. Ambos aceptaron encantados y se fueron del campamento junto con una comitiva de ninjas de Konoha. Ino (para cuidar de Konan), Kakashi, Chouji y Sai.

Por lo que supe luego de eso (¡¡en una carta enviada por Konan para mí!!) se habían establecido en la frontera del país del Fuego y del Viento. Parece que el bebé será una nena y quieren que lleve mi nombre y ¡¡yo sea su madrina!! Lo que me hace muy feliz, porque por todas las cartas que me llevo mandando con Konan ya la consideró una amiga muy cercana. El bebé nacerá en unos tres meses, por lo que en dos meses me voy de Konoha para ir a ayudar a Konan con el parto.

Me va a venir muy bien alejarme de la aldea. Especialmente de Shikamaru…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Sino sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra ^.^

_**Momentos de Paz**_

_**Capitulo dos: **__**Despertando**_

Quizás yo podría haber evitado involucrarme, al fin y al cabo yo no era su doctora, tampoco su amiga, menos aún su novia… Yo sólo era una ex—compañera de la academia, mejor amiga de su novia, ¡¡nada más!! Y ojala las cosas no hubieran cambiado…

//Flash Back//

-¡¡Sakura!!

-¿Quién? ¿Ino? – Pregunté sorprendida al ver a mi mejor amiga-enemiga correr hacía mi como si se le fuera la vida en ello. – ¡Ino, no debes correr en el hospital! – Le reproche en cuanto la tuve a mi lado… ¿Y a que venía eso de Sakura? ¿Desde cuando Ino-cerda me llama por mi nombre? ¡Acá estaba pasando algo raro!

-¡¡No importa, Sakura!! ¡¡Tienes que venir conmigo!! ¡Shika-kun te necesita urgente! –Me gritó desesperada mientras tiraba de mi mano para llevarme en la dirección de la que antes venía.

-¡Alto, Ino! Yo no soy la doctora de Shikamaru-san. Su doctor es Mouche, debes hablar con él si es que pasa algo con Shikamaru-san. –La mire fijamente, tratando de hacerla entender, yo o podía pasar sobre otro doctor, por mucho que fuera la alumna de la Hokage.

-¡Es que no está! Y vos sos la mejor doctora que conozco, después de la Hokage. ¡Sakura! ¡¡¡No me reconoce!!! ¡No sabe quién soy! ¡Dice que no recuerda nada más que su nombre! –Calló de rodillas en el pasillo mientras comenzaba a llorar y tartamudear. Yo la mire asombrada, ¡no podía creer lo que me contaba! Que yo supiera Shikamaru no se había golpeado la cabeza, ¡por lo que la amnesia resultaba inexplicable!

-¡Vamos! –Dije mientras trataba de que se parara, lográndolo a duras penas.- ¡Iré a ver que es lo que le pasa! Pero después lo seguirá atendiendo el doctor Mouche. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y emprendimos juntas el camino hacía la habitación de Shikamaru.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Creo que podría asegurar que ese fue el último momento en que las cosas entre Ino y yo estuvieron bien. Al menos todo lo bien a lo que estábamos acostumbradas… Quizás si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás sería en ese preciso momento en el que daría la vuelta y llamaría a otro médico para que atendiera a Shikamaru… ¡¡Sino fuera porque Ino confiaba plenamente en mi todo lo que sucedió no hubiera pasado!!

¡¡Como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás!! ¡¡Y evitar ESE momento!!

//Flash Back//

Llegamos a la habitación de Shikamaru, donde Ino lo había dejado hacía menos de una hora, en el momento que salió en mi busca. Nos paramos un momento ante la puerta, mientras Ino trataba de arreglar su imagen, puesto que no quería preocupar a su Shika-kun, cosa que me pareció innecesaria, puesto que Shikamaru ni siquiera la recordaba, pero bueno, que haga lo que quiera… La Ino-cerda siempre fue egocéntrica, jeje…

-¿Listo? –Pregunte ya impaciente. -Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verte arreglarte frente al espejo.

-Ya, ya. ¡No te enojes! Es que quiero estar hermosa, ¿es mucho pedir?

-La verdad que si. ¡¡Con esa cara de cerda es imposible verse linda!! –Comencé a reír mientras abría la puerta para entrar a la habitación. Ino me miraba sulfurada y soltando insultos para sus adentros, ¡cosa que me hizo reír aún más! ¡¡Es que verla enojarse es tan cómico!!

-Bueno, ¡ya está! Entra a ver como esta Shika-kun. –Dijo mirándome fulminante. ¡Igual a cuando me mira Tsunade cuando se le acabo el Sake!

Ingrese a la habitación para encontrarme a Shikamaru durmiendo en una de las dos camas, la otra se encontraba vacía. Y sentado al lado del domador de sombras se encontraba Chouji, comiendo un paquetes de, creo yo, eran papas.

-¿Desde cuando esta durmiendo? -pregunte mirando a Chouji.

-Hará una media hora. Dijo que cuando llegue el médico lo despierte. –Dijo entre los bocados que se llevaba a la boca.

-Muy bien. Yo lo despierto. –Me acerque a la cama y lo comencé a mover suavemente.

-¡NO! – Grito Ino, deteniendo mis movimientos.

-¿¡Qué!? – La mire interrogante por su acción.

-Odia que lo despierten como si fuera un bebé, le gusta que lo zamarreen fuerte. –Dijo afirmando con la cabeza, como si yo no entendiera.

-Si vos decís, te creo, entonces levántalo vos. –Dije dejándole lugar y cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno. –Y comenzó a mover a Shikamaru de un lado al otro, hasta que este, con cara de muy pocos amigos la miro a la cara.

-¿¡¡Qué!!? –Gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama. - ¿¡Por qué me despiertas así!?

-Eh… Shika-kun, tra-traje a la doc-doctora –Ino lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.- Creí que te gus-gustaba que te des-despierte así…

-¿A quién le gustaría que lo despierten como si fuera un muñeco? – La miro con una ceja alzada. – ¿Bueno, donde esta el doctor?

-Hola Shikamaru-san. Yo soy la doctora, al menos por ahora. –Dije mientras me ponía en su campo de visión y sonreía.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo anda todo? –Dijo sonriendo levemente.

//Fin del Flash Back//

Fue ese el momento en que todo cambió. El momento en que las vidas de tres personas cambiaron para siempre: Ino, Shikamaru y yo. Pues la pregunta fue simple: ¿por qué Shikamaru Nara me recordaba a mí y no a su novia?

¿A mi? Que no fui más que su compañera en la academia y luego nos vimos unas cuatro veces o poco más. ¡Y no a su novia! Su compañera de equipo desde los doce años, con la que salía desde hace un año y medio, la mujer que supuestamente iba a ser su esposa (según los rumores) y de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

¿Qué clase de apuesta ridícula habían hecho los chicos está vez? ¡Estaba segura que fue Naruto! ¡Y que equivocada estaba!

************************

Notas de la ¿Autora?: Konichiwa!! Si estas leyendo este intentote fic GRACIAS!! Espero que no provoque dolor de estómago, mareos, vómitos, fiebre o ningún tipo de malestar físico. En caso contrario comunicarse conmigo que me hago responsable. En caso de problemas o traumas psicológicos se deberá presentar prueba que demuestre mi culpabilidad!!! ^.^

Bueno, Quiero agradecer especialmente a: **YaNiN** y **SakuraUchiha7**!!! Si no fuera por ustedes esta historia no seguiría existiendo. Gracias por leer!!

Criticas, criticas o… criticas en un review!! ^.^

Besotes!!!!! Ja ne!


	3. ¿Inner?

_Disclaimer: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Pertenecen al GRAN Kishimoto Masashi!! Si fueran mis personajes Saku estaría con Neji o Shika-kun.. Y Kakashi-sexy-kun estaría esperándome en mi cama ^.^

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

¿Qué clase de apuesta ridícula habían hecho los chicos está vez? ¡Estaba segura que fue Naruto! ¡Y que equivocada estaba!

_**Momentos de Paz**_

_**Capitulo dos: **__**¿Inner?**_

//Flash Back//

-¿Qué? ¡¡Acaso recuerdas a Sakura!! ¿Y no a mí? ¡¡A MÍ!! –Ino se estaba alterando a pasos agigantados… -¿En serio no sabes quién soy? ¡Shikamaru! –y se largo a llorar ahí mismo, apoyándose en Chouji, quien por primera vez no estaba comiendo sus papas.

-¡Hay mujer! ¡Podrías dejar de llorar! Es lo único que has hecho desde que me desperté y la verdad es que ya me estas molestando. ¡Mendosuke! –Shikamaru parecía irritado y de un pésimo humor… Por lo que me había contado Ino al Nara siempre le habían enternecido sus lágrimas, por lo que no entendía su reacción actual.

Me acerque a Ino y la agarre de los hombros, estaba temblando mucho e hipando. Lo cierto es que me dio muchísima pena ver a mi amiga así. La aleje de Chouji, que parecía no querer soltarla e hice que me mirara a los ojos. Sus ojos azules estaban rojizos y tenía la nariz muy colorada, eso me hizo sentirme mal, como si yo fuera la culpable de su sufrimiento.

-Ino, necesito que te calmes. Quiero que vayas a la cafetería del hospital y te tomes un té. ¿Sí? Chouji te va a acompañar y yo me voy a quedar revisando a Shikamaru-san. ¿Está bien? -Todo esto lo dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Bue-bueno… -Se separo de mi agarre y se marcho hacia la puerta.- Volvemos en un rato…

Y sin más salieron de la habitación, dejándome a mí con el Nara mentiroso. Me acerque a la puerta y la cerré con llave, no quería interrupciones mientras le estuviera pegando a ese… ¡¡Baka!!

-¿Te parece bien que le mientas así a Ino y la hagas poner tan mal por una maldita apuesta? –Dije mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador. ¡Verdaderamente quería ahorcarlo!

-¿Quién es Ino? ¿La rubia chillona? –Me miró como si realmente no supiera de que le hablaba. –No sé de que estas hablando, Saku-chan.

//Fin del Flash Back//

¡¡En ese momento entre en estado de coma cerebral!! No solo parecía que Shikamaru no mentía, sino que me había dicho ¿¡Saku-chan!? Recuerdo que en ese momento hice una lista mental de lo que estaba pasando: Uno, Shikamaru tenía algún tipo de amnesia; dos, tenía un carácter ligeramente diferente al que yo conocía, aunque seguía con su "mendosuke" (Inner: ¡¡Como si lo conocieras mucho!! Saku: ¡¡Cállate!! No es momento de tus comentarios.); tres, me decía ¡Saku-chan!

¡Definitivamente algo no andaba nada, pero nada, bien!

//Flash Back//

-¿Estás bien?- Me miraba preocupado y me di cuenta que me había quedado en estado de muerte mental.

-Hai… -Lo mire sin saber que decirle. ¿Cómo empezaba a hablar con Shikamaru si apenas podía coordinar dos palabras? –Mejor me siento…

Me acerque a la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Chouji y me deje caer, literalmente, sobre ella. Lo mire como quien mira por primera vez a alguien. Algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Creo que él se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos porque me sonrió tranquilamente. (Inner: ¡Nos está sonriendo! ¡¡Eso no lo había hecho nunca!! Saku: ¡Ya lo sé! Ahora ándate a tu rincón a jugar, como buena inner que sos. Inner: Eh… ¿Saku? ¿Estás bien? Saku: Sí, ¿por qué? Inner: ¡¡Soy buena!! ^.^ Saku: ¿Eh? si, si, lo que digas… Ahora déjame pensar… Inner: Si, como quieras… ¡Soy buena! xD)

-¡Saku-chan! –Shikamaru me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- La verdad es que estaba como ida, debía parecer tonta en ese momento…

-¿Estabas hablando con tu inner? –Me miro francamente curioso.

-¿¡¡¡Nani!!!? ¿¡Cómo sabes vos eso!? –Creo que mi grito se debió haber escuchado hasta en Sunagakure.

(Inner: ¿Sabe de mí? ¡¡Wou!! ¡Es la única persona que sabe que existo! ¡Kawaii! ^.^ Saku: ¡¡Alto!! ¿Cómo sabe que tengo un inner? Inner: ¡Obvio! ¡Él también tiene uno! Saku: ¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¿Cuándo viste a Shikamaru actuar como si tuviera un inner? ¡¡Él no actúa como loco que habla solo!! Ahora, ¡¡no interrumpas más!! Inner: Pero, Saku yo... Saku: ¡¡Al rincón!! ¬.¬ Inner: Hai… O.O)

En cuanto volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que Shikamaru me veía sonriente. Lo mire alzando una ceja. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Vos, cada que discutís con inner te pones así, como si te tildaras.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando acá? –Finalmente había recuperado el dominio de mi misma y esperaba explicaciones. ¡¡Y pronto!!

-¿Qué cómo sé? ¡Vos me lo contaste! ¡Acaso no te acuerdas! –Me miro como si realmente me hubiera vuelto loca… Cosa que yo ya estaba dudando.

-¡Espera! Vamos por partes, que ya me mareé… -Espere a que asintiera con la cabeza y continué hablando. –Aparentemente has perdido la memoria, no sé porque, ni como, ni que es lo que olvidas y que lo que recuerdas. Así que te tengo que hacer unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Está bien?

-Hai. ¿Ya?

-Hai. Empecemos. –Inspiré hondo y me dispuse a anotar todo en la planilla de paciente de Shikamaru- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintiuno.

-¿De que trabajas?

-Soy ninja de la aldea oculta de la Hoja. ANBU.

-Bien. –Aparentemente se acordaba de quien era él.- ¿Tus padres? Mi madre es Minami Nara y mi padre Shikato Nara. Él falleció hace un año. Y mi madre hace unos seis años. Ahora yo soy el líder del clan.

-Muy bien. ¿Quiénes fueron tus amigos en la época de la academia?

-Mmm, no recuerdo. Bueno, vos, pero además no recuerdo a nadie… -Me miro como esperando que yo le aclarara el misterio.

Fruncí el ceño, eso no era normal. -¿Quién conformaba con vos el equipo 10?

-Mmm, no recuerdo… -Frunció el ceño tratando de concentrarse. Estuvo unos cinco minutos así, hasta que- ¡¡Ay!! – Grito mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –Me acerque a él y le puse una mano en la frente, no tenía fiebre. – ¿Te duele?

-Hai… -Dijo sin siquiera mirarme, apretándose las sienes con mayor fuerza.

-¡No hagas eso! Yo me encargo –Puse una mano en cada una de sus sienes y comencé a liberar chakra. Poco a poco fui restableciendo el flujo normal de sangre. –Ya está, ¿ahora estas mejor?

-Hai, muchas gracias, Saku-chan. –Me sonrió tiernamente y algo dentro de mí se movió, sacudí la cabeza para sacarme ese pensamiento extraño…

-¿Pudiste recordar algo?

-La verdad es que no… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

-Antes de eso déjame… -Pero fui interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. –Voy.

Al abrir me encontré a Ino y a Chouji, quienes entraron inmediatamente. La primera parecía estar mejor que antes y él muchacho ya traía su inseparable bolsa de frituras. Ino se acerco a la cama y trató de abrazar a Shikamaru. Quien la esquivo rápidamente. Ella lo miro triste y dirigió su mirada a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Aún no estoy segura. Todavía tengo que hacerle una pregunta, si quieren siéntense en la cama, yo ya termino.

Ambos hicieron lo que yo les sugerí y luego de cerrar nuevamente la puerta me volví a sentar en la silla. Shikamaru me miraba sonriendo y en la nuca sentía las miradas fijas de Ino y Chouji… ¡Me hacían sentir súper incómoda!

-Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? -Dije mientras dirigía mi mirada a los apuntes que llevaba en el regazo.-Ah, si. Shikamaru-san. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de tu vida? Aparte de lo que ya hablamos.

-Mmm, veamos. No tengo hermanos, pero si un ahijado… Creo que es el hijo de mi sensei fallecido. –Su mirada se nublo, por lo que supuse que estaba recordando la muerte de Asuma- Vivo en la casa familiar, me gusta cocinar, ver las nubes y fumar. Entreno todas las mañanas y por la tarde te veo a vos.

-¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!? –El grito de Ino me perforo el tímpano y posiblemente allá llegado aún más lejos que él mió. Me estaba mirando a mí con cara de odio contenido y yo no salía de mi asombro por lo dicho por Shikamaru.

//Fin del Flash Back//

Aún recuerdo todos los acontecimientos de ese día. Y todos los sentimientos que se despertaron en mí tras la confesión de Shikamaru, algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí. Y aparentemente yo estaba metida de lleno en el problema.

************************

Notas de la ¿Autora?: Konichiwa!! Si estas leyendo este intento de fic **GRACIAS!!** Espero que no provoque dolor de estómago, mareos, vómitos, fiebre o ningún tipo de malestar físico. En caso contrario comunicarse conmigo que me hago responsable. En caso de problemas o traumas psicológicos se deberá presentar prueba que demuestre mi culpabilidad!!! ^.^

Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta acá, hayan dejado un review o no. No puedo creer que conseguí 9 reviews!!! Me hacen súper-súper feliz!!!

**Agradecimientos especiales para:**

_**SakuraUchiha7:**___Espero que este capitulo también te guste y espero que me digas si me confundo en algo ^.^ cuando me pusiste que mirara tu perfil era para escribir una historia juntas?? Porque no estoy segura si era por algo en especial, jeje.. Si eso, a mi me gustaría xD ¡¡Nos leemos, tomodachi!!!

_**YaNiN:**_ ¡¡Me alegro que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado!! Espero que con este pase lo mismo ^.^ Si hay algo que no entiendas avísame, así puedo aclarar las dudas, jeje. Aunque algunas cosas tienen que quedar en la incógnita, sino no tiene gracia, ¿no? Espero que me digas que opinas de este capitulo… ¡¡Besotes!!

_**sakura3:**_ ¡¡Me alegro de que te sumes!! Estoy intentando mejorar y los comentarios como los tuyos me ayudan mucho… Mi problema esta en que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y la verdad es que no tengo a nadie que sea objetivo a la hora de decirme que opinan de mis fics O.O A mi el SasuSaku ya me tiene muy cansada, jeje, por eso quise hacer algo nuevo. ¡Aparte me encanta está pareja! Espero que este capitulo te guste mucho… ¡Besos!

_**Rose Hatake Nara: **_¡Gracias por tu comentario! La verdad es que me alegro que te guste el fic ^.^ Yo soy fanática de Sakura, jeje, aunque todavía no estoy segura de porque O.O y la pareja que hace con Shikamaru me fascina… ¡¡Espero que me digas que te pareció este capitulo!! ¡¡Besos!!

_**Hiromi-Ayanita:**_ ¡¡Konichiwa!! ¡¡Me pone muy feliz que te guste el fic!! Todavía falta un poco para que se sepa porque no reconoce a Ino y a Sakura si, pero va a ser interesante, jeje, eso lo aseguro ^.^ Si sos fanática de Ino te aviso que la chica va a sufrir bastante…Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan, jeje… Espero que este nuevo capitulo cumpla tus expectativas. ¡Besotes!

_**Miss Rotten:**_ Me alegro que te hayas pasado por mi perfil, creí que nadie lo leería, jeje… Es verdad que nadie escribe ShikaSaku, por eso me decidí a escribir uno yo… Quién sabe, por ahí alguien se suma y llenamos la página ^.^ Bueno, espero que este capitulo te siga gustando. ¡¡Besotes!!

_**Yuko:**_ ¿¿Ingles?? ¡Shit! Sé leerlo bastante bien, por lo que entendí tu review, pero no puedo contestar en ingles, porque doy vergüenza ^.^ ¡Me alegro que te guste! Y el motivo por el que Shika-kun no reconoce a Ino ya se sabrá, todavía falta un capitulo o dos, no estoy segura… ¡Pero espero que este capitulo te guste más que el anterior! ¡Besotes!

_**haruno-shika:**_ ¡¡Kya!! Tu review fue uno de los que más me inspiro a bajar pronto, cosa que se me complica con la facu y el trabajo... Pero espero que este capitulo te guste tanto, o más, que el anterior… Y que dejes review ^.^ Jeje, en serio, me gustaría saber tu opinión, de si mejore un poquito o no… ¡¡Me pone feliz que te haya dejado en suspenso!! Y creo que en este capitulo te deje con más dudas, jaja, ¿acerté? ¡¡Besotes!!

_**Belhinda Cynn:**_ ¡¡Kawaii!! ¡¡Me pone súper feliz que te haya gustado!! Espero que este capitulo este, para vos, mejor que el anterior… Espero que te pases prnto y me dejes un comentario, para saber que opinas de la historia ^:^ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡¡Besotes!!

Criticas, criticas o… criticas en un review!! ^.^

Besotes!!!!! Ja ne!


	4. Quiebre

_Disclaimer: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Pertenecen al GRAN Kishimoto Masashi!! Si fueran mis personajes Saku estaría con Neji o Shika-kun.. Y Kakashi-sexy-kun estaría esperándome en mi cama ^.^

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

Aún recuerdo todos los acontecimientos de ese día. Y todos los sentimientos que se despertaron en mí tras la confesión de Shikamaru, algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí. Y aparentemente yo estaba metida de lleno en el problema.

_**Momentos de Paz**_

_**Capitulo cuatro: Quiebre**_

//Flash Back//

Ino luego de gritar como si la estuvieran torturando me agarró del brazo y me llevó a rastras fuera de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

-¡Quiero una explicación! ¡YA! –Me miraba fijamente a los ojos y tenía en el rostro una expresión de furia inconsciente, aún no sé como no me ataco en ese momento.

-¿Una explicación? ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿¡Acaso crees que yo tengo algo con Shikamaru!? –Grité exasperada.

Espere que negara lo que yo había dicho, que dijera que confiaba en mí y que estaba segura que yo no había hecho nada. Y vi pasar los segundos y luego los minutos y ella no cambiaba su expresión.

-Estoy esperando. Quiero saber que es lo que hay entre Shikamaru y vos.

-¿¡No me escuchas!? ¿¡No me conoces!? ¿En serio pensás que soy capaz de hacerte algo así?

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! –Se sacudió el pelo mientras negaba firmemente con la cabeza, sin mirarme a los ojos. –Si fuera Sasuke no lo dudo, ¡pero Shikamaru! La verdad es que no lo puedo creer. Pero por lo que veo me estuvieron engañando todo este tiempo.

-¡INO! ¡No puedo creer que desconfíes de mí! ¡Jamás hice algo así! ¡A nadie! ¡Menos te lo haría a ti! ¿Cómo podes dudar de mí? –La mire suplicante, aún esperaba que entrara en razón…

-¿¡Qué quieres que diga!? ¡Eh, Sakura! –Me señalaba con un dedo, hostigándome. -¿Qué te creo y que lo que dijo Shikamaru no es real?

-¡¡HAI!! –Exclamé alterada… Las enfermeras que pasaban por los pasillos ya nos miraban mal, pero al ser yo la pupila de la Hokage nadie se atrevió a decir nada, aunque muchos ya se habían parado a escuchar.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura? ¿Qué es lo que me asegura que no me estas tratando de engañar? –Me miro con mucho dolor, dolor que caló profundamente en mí. Pero en su mirada había algo más… Y ese algo más era odio.

//Fin del Flash Back//

Odio. Puro y simple odio. Según un diccionario: Antipatía y aversión hacia alguna cosa o persona cuyo mal se deseas. Según un budista: El odio no solo destruye la paz interior, sino también la del mundo entero. ¿Para mí? El odio es la otra cara del amor, pero a la vez es su peor enemigo. El odio nos llevo a la destrucción de nosotros mismos…

Me miraba como si fuera la primera vez que me cruzara en su camino, parecía que yo fuera la peor escoria con la que se había cruzado en su vida. Y lo peor de esa mirada es que aún el día de hoy es la que recibo cada vez que ella me mira. No solo me siento culpable por algo que yo no quise provocar, sino que su desconfianza hacía mi me carcome el corazón.

Desde ese día hubo un quiebre en la relación que existía entre Ino y yo. Una brecha que hoy es insalvable y parece que a cada momento se hace mayor. Además de alejarnos entre nosotras alejo a otras personas que no tenían nada que ver. Pero eso fue más adelante.

//Flash Back//

La mire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo. ¡Mi mejor amiga creía que yo tenía una historia con su novio! (Inner: ¡Ino-cerda! ¡No puede desconfiar de nosotras! Saku: Pues lo hace. Esta completamente segura que nosotras tenemos algo con Shikamaru. Inner: ¡¡¡Shika-kun!!! ^.^ (¡¡Corazoncitos por todos lados!!) Saku: ¡QUE! ¿¡Qué estas diciendo!? ¡Nosotras amamos a Sasuke! No puedes estar mirando a otro, y más cuando es el novio de nuestra mejor amiga. Inner: Ex-mejor amiga… Saku: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué decís eso? Inner: ¿¡Cómo que por qué!? ¿Vas a dejar que sospeche de nosotras como si nada? ¿¡Y tomarlo como algo normal!? ¬.¬ Saku: Hai, es nuestra amiga, no podemos enojarnos por algo así… Es normal su reacción… Inner: ¡Iie! ¡No podes pensar así! Evidentemente Ino no nos conoce, ¡porque duda de nosotras! ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Cómo vamos a confiar en alguien que no confía en nosotras? Saku: Pero ella está dolida, ¡es normal! Inner: ¡Mentira! Cuando te dijeron que ella andaba hablando pestes de nosotras, ¿dudamos de ella? Saku: Iie… Inner: ¿Y le reprochamos algo? Saku: Iie: Inner: Y cuando dijeron que ella fue quien nos delato en el robo al Sake de Tsunade (escalofrío) ¿Les creímos? Saku: Iie... Inner: Bueno, esta más que claro. ¡Nosotras confiamos en ella y esa confianza no es devuelta! Saku: Es verdad… Inner: Ahora, anda y mándala a ¡¡volar!! Saku: ¡¡Hai!!)

-¿Dudas de mi palabra? –La mire seria, luego de limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Hai. –Me esquivo la mirada- No puedo confiar en ti al cien por ciento.

-Muy bien. Eso es lo que vos queres. Terminare de hacer el examen parcial a Shikamaru-san y me iré. –Giré sobre mis talones y luego de golpear la puerta ingrese a la habitación.

Shikamaru estaba recostado y a Chouji no se lo veía por ningún lado. Me miro sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Saku-chan?

-Hai, Shikamaru-san. No te preocupes. –Le sonreí, aunque era una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-Me gusta más cuando me decís Shi-kun…

-¿¡¡Shi-kun!!? –Y vi todo negro…

//Fin del Flash Back//

Las vueltas que da la vida son muchas y nadie las termina de comprender. Al menos yo no logro.

¡¡Shi-kun!! Shi-kun, MI Shi-kun es ¿¿¡¡¡Shikamaru Nara!!!??

//Flash Back//

Corrí hacía mi mamá y me agarre a sus faldas, tiré de ellas para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Saku-hime? –Mi madre, pelirosa y de ojos azules me miraba desde su GRAN altura, bueno, para una niña de cuatro años era una ¡GRAN altura!

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a conocer a tu prometido. –Me levanto en sus brazos y me sonrió alegremente. -Cuando llegue papá nos vamos.

-¡Hai! -Me puse a mirar los pájaros volar y espere pacientemente… (Inner: ¿Qué es un prometido? Saku: No sep… Supongo que un amigo ^.^ Inner: No creo, ¡pregúntale a mamá! Saku: Hai, pero anda al rincón… Inner: ¿¡Por qué!? Saku: ¡¡Que vallas!! Inner: Hai O.O) –Mamá… ¿Qué es un prometido?

Me miro con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios y una gota en su sien. –Pues, un prometido es un chico con el que cuando seas grande te vas a casar y tener hijos.

-¡Ah! ¿Y quién va a ser?- ¡¡Estaba muerta de curiosidad!! Esperaba que no fuera con Naruto Uzumaki, el molesto de Konoha.

-No sé, jeje… Es algo que arreglo tu padre ^.^

-Ah… ¡Tengo ganas de conocerlo! –En eso veo a mi padre que se acerca, así que me bajo de los brazos de mi padre y corro hacia él. -¡Papá! –Mi padre, Touya Haruno es muy alto, tiene el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. -¿Vamos a ver a mi prometido?

El me miro extrañado y luego sonrió. -Hai, Saku-hime. Vamos… -Y me subió a su espalda, nos fuimos caminando hasta una mansión a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa. Al llegar mi padre me bajo y tocó suavemente la puerta de la casa.

-Konichiwa, señores Haruno.- Quién nos abrió parecía ser el criado de esa gran mansión.- Señorita. –dijo inclinando su cabeza ante mi, lo que hizo que me pusiera colorada. –Pasen, voy a llamar al señor Nara.

-No se preocupe, Kaido, ya me ocupo yo. –Detrás del mayordomo había aparecido una señora de unos veinticinco años, vestida con un kimono blanco de seda.

-Señora, si me necesitan voy a estar preparando el té. –Volvió a inclinarse ante nosotros y se alejo por el corredor de la derecha.

En ese momento repare en la casa, ¡era muy bonita! estaba decorado con un estilo muy tradicional, pero armonioso. Y si bien se notaba que los dueños eran ricos la casa no era ostentosa. Seguí a mis padres, que iban entretenidos hablando con la señora. Salimos al patio de la mansión, que me pareció aún más hermoso que el interior. ¡Era sumamente grande! Había un claro de dimensiones colosales y a su alrededor crecían multitud de árboles de Sakuras. Bajo uno de esos árboles pude divisar a dos niños recostados, tendrían más o menos mi edad.

-Sakura… -Mi madre me sacudía ligeramente por el hombro.

-¿Hai?

-Ven a sentarte. –En el momento en que me senté salió de la casa un hombre un poco más bajo que mi papá, con los ojos y el pelo marrones.

-Disculpen la demora. –Se excuso mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Voy a llamar a los chicos.- Se alejo un poco de nosotros e hizo bocina con sus manos. -¡¡MUCHACHOS!!

Ambos chicos lo miraron con desgana y se levantaron poco a poco… Se acercaron a paso lento hacia nosotros…

-Saku-hime, te queremos presentar a Shi-kun y Kae-kun. –Ante mi tenía a dos niños casi iguales, ambos de pelo y ojos castaños. Lo que los hacía diferentes era que uno tenía dos aros y el otro ninguno.

//Fin del Flash Back//

Ahora, sin saberlo entonces, me doy cuenta que todo lo sucedido en esa época tiene repercusiones actualmente. Lástima que las repercusiones sean más malas que buenas.

Había logrado olvidar esos tiempos, creí que jamás volvería a ver a Shi-kun… Es que pasaron tantas cosas en ese año que aún no sé si lo he superado…

************************

Notas de la ¿Autora?: Konichiwa!! Si estas leyendo este intento de fic **GRACIAS!!** Espero que no provoque dolor de estómago, mareos, vómitos, fiebre o ningún tipo de malestar físico. En caso contrario comunicarse conmigo que me hago responsable. En caso de problemas o traumas psicológicos se deberá presentar prueba que demuestre mi culpabilidad!!! ^.^

¡¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews!! ¡¡Me hacen muy feliz!! Disculpen la demora, pero entre el trabajo y los parciales no había tenido tiempo de escribir ^.^ Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado!!!

**Agradecimientos especiales para:**

_**Rose Hatake Nara: **_Jeje, lamento tenerte en vilo!! Supongo que este capitulo no te va a aclarar muchas cosas, pero espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora!! Lo del crush no esta muy alejado de la verdad, pero no todo es lo que parece ^.^ Gracias por tu review!! Me animan a seguir!!

_**YaNiN: **_Kya!! Que bueno que te sigue gustando!!! Y me alegro que sigas llena de dudas, jeje, así se hace más entretenido!! Espero que este capitulo te guste!! Besotes!!! Tomodachi, jeje…

_**x-MiSaO-x: **_Kya!!!!! Esperaba tu review con muchas ganas!! Me puso muy feliz saber que tye había gustado mi fic ^.^ La verdad es que yo estoy asqueada del SasuSaku, excepto algunos fics en especial, que son UA… Por lo demás prefiero machismo más lo Saku-¿? Es que soy fanática de ella, jeje, no sé porque O.O Para mi Shi-kun es uno de los mejores personajes de la historia, porque es el más real… Desde sus traumas (con la muerte de Asuma) hasta sus obvies... Por eso me parece un personaje excelente!! Además que es tan Kawaii!!! Es verdad lo de mi "mano" yo también me di cuenta, jeje… Pasa que en si soy medio tímida y me da vergüenza que alguien lea lo que escribo O.O Pero veo que el fic des gusta, así que voy a seguirlo xD Aunque no sé que tan seguido, porque la facultad me esta matando!! Pero bue, ahí que hacer un esfuerzo!!! Espero que este capitulo te guste!!! Nos leemos!! (Al fin puedo decirlo!!! n.n) Besotes, Tomodachi!!!

_**Hiromi-Ayanita: **_Me alegro que este capitulo te gustara!! Y espero que el cuarto te haya gustado más que el tercero ^.^ No te preocupes que Ino va a sufrir bastante xD pero no demasiado, según hasta donde llegué mi maldad, ajaja… Besotes!!!!

_**haruno-san: **_Jaja, te review me hizo reír mucho!! Mi mamá me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca, jaja!! Me alegro que el fic te este gustando y espero que este capitulo tesiga pareciendo aceptable ^.^ Espero leer tu ShikaSaku pronto!!! Hay que poblar la pagina de esta pareja!!! Y que no sean SasuSaku, NaruSaku, y demás… Espero que te guste!! Besotes!!!

_**NoLe: **_jeje, me alegro que te pasaran, amix!! Espero que leas este cap!! Y opines, jeje…

_**Sxam; **_jeje, tu review fue el más extraño que leí en mi vidad, jeje.. espero que leas este, besos!! Y grax por pasarnos el trabajo!!! ^.^

_**Love and Dead: **_En serio te gusto?? Kya!!!!! Me alegro!!! Creo que ya pase por tu fic, pero sino cuando pueda me doy una vuelta ^.^ es que ando corta de tiempo O.O Espero que este capitulo te guste!! Besos!!

_**Agus Viader: **_Jeje, los escribo YO!! jeje, nadie más que yo… Ojala esto pasara realmente en Naruto pero como no va a pasar se vale soñar, no?? Muchísimas gracias por pasarte!!! espero que este cap te guste!! Besotes!!

_**artemisav: **_me alegro que te haya gustado!!! Espero que este cap también te parezca bueno.. Saludos!!

Criticas, criticas o… criticas en un review!! ^.^

Besotes!!!!! Ja ne!


End file.
